Reunited
by xBearingSecretsx
Summary: [STORY ADOPTED FROM KAYLADESTROYER] Finally reunited with each other after so long, Sid and Diego couldn't be happier. But with enemy's from their past lurking around every corner, will the brothers be broken apart again? [Chapters1&2 by KaylaDestroyer, visit her profile to read]


**Hey everyone! So I have a LOT to say right now so please bare with me! First of all I am going to introduce myself since this is the first story I shall be writing for the Ice Age fandom. My name is Michaela but everone calls me Randy or Randall (way too obsessed with Monsters Inc. XD) and I'm a decently known editor and a very well known one in the Dance Moms fandom. I name all my friends after characters in Ice Age and Monsters Inc. so if you are close to me you won't ever hear me say your real name again. XD **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO MY AMAZING SID WHO CAME UP WITH SOME IF THE BEST IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER! 3 **

**So after a lot of nervous backing out on my part, I have finally got myself to ask permission to finish the FANTASTIC story, "Reunited" by KaylaDestroyer. I was given permission, (which led to a lot of happy, crazy laughter XD) and so here I am! Now I know I will NEVER be able to write as well as she does and this will sadly probably only be half of what it would have been (What? It's true. XD) but I really want this to be good and I hope that this isn't a disapointment! So here we go! **

**Chapter 3 : Secrets Revealed **

The herd continued to travel for several hours, covering a long distance, but still not satisfying Diego. Manny trusted Diego's judgement although he had to admit he was starting to get worn out. Even the possums who were usually bouncing off the walls every hour of the day were sleeping quite unattractively on Ellie's back. The mammoth didn't worry easily, but upon realizing the amount of knowledge Diego really had about the humans and seeing the young saber's desire to get as far away as possible from them worried Manny greatly.

Not only did thoughts of the humans somehow finding the herd and doing things that not even Manny could stomach consumed the mammoths thoughts, but also the question of why Sid and Diego were suddenly so close to each other. Did he and the rest of the herd somehow miss some life changing revelation last night? A fight? Maybe Diego made a challenge for himself to see how long he could stand the sloth before going crazy? Somehow none of those seemed likely. Sid and Diego seemed completely healthy, nothing to indicate a fight. If Diego had made that kind of challenge for himself Manny would usually be the first to know about it. And the only one at that. That only leaves the life changing revelation. Manny shook his head at this one. What? Not like they are long lost brothers or something.

Manny chuckled slightly and shook the crazy image from his head before looking back at his mate and daughter to see the two looking completely exhausted. "Think we could take a break for a while?" The mammoth said. Diego stopped suddenly, halting whatever conversation he and Sid were having. Diego sniffed out the area and made sure that no humans had been in the area, or around before finally agreeing to rest there. An audible sigh of relief came from every animal save for Sid and Diego as they all lay down for a well deserved nap.

"Think they will find us here?" Sid asked sounding somewhat distraught. Diego looked up at his brother with a sympathetic look.

"Yeah." Diego said. Sid sighed sadly before dipping his hand in the cool water of the river the two had managed to come across while scoping out the area for a suitable place to sleep for that night. Not only had they found a nice cave that no animals seemed to have occupied for quite a while, but it was also near one of the most beautiful rivers any of the animals had ever seen. The water was so clear, that you could see all the way to the river bed with no problems what so ever. Many plants and trees surrounded the area, the wind causing the branches and leaves to move in such a way it looked as if they were dancing. The now setting sun cast the most beautiful reflection over the water. Pinks, purples, and yellows all dancing off each other perfectly giving the place a serene feel despite the dangerous predicament the herd was in. "I won't let them hurt you. I won't let them hurt any of you." Diego said not taking his eyes off the calm waters. Although Sid knew his brother would do anything he possibly could to protect him and the rest of the herd, things happen, and for some reason he just didn't feel like being very optimistic like he usually was.

*Back with the rest of the herd*

Manny lazily opened his eyes only to be greeted by rocks pelting his face and shrill laughter followed soon after. The mammoth gave an irritated groan before picking up the two possums by their tails and gave them the most pissed off, I'm going to pummel you in 5 seconds if you don't tell me why you just did that, glare he could muster. Horrified, the two twins began stuttering about how it was the other twins idea.

Manny rolled his eyes before setting the twins back down on the ground, figuring the fight the two would get into in a second over who to blame would be something he didn't want to be in the middle of. Scanning the area to make sure his family was safe and well, Manny's heart skipped a beat when he realized the absence of his two best friends.

"Did you two see Sid and Diego?" Manny asked the twins frantically who momentarily stopped their argument to calmly tell him that they saw the two walking down by the river together before continuing their argument. Sid and Diego being nice to each other when they were traveling was one thing. Manny had originally thought that in such a high stress situation he didn't want to make it worse by telling Sid to go annoy someone else. But now they are together by choice? 'What is going on here...' Manny asked himself before settling back down.

"Are you okay, Sid?" Diego asked resting his left paw on Sid's lap. The sloth rested his hand over his brothers paw before nodding sadly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried." Diego gave the sloth another sympathetic look. He had been feeling the same way.

An hour had gone by before Manny had begun to worry for his friends once again. Once Crash and Eddie began to run passed him again, obviously playing a game of tag, Manny grabbed the two with his trunk causing the twins to scream and question what they had done that time.

"Are Sid and Diego still by the river?" Manny asked again sounding frantic and extremely worried. Ellie, who had woken up almost half an hour earlier, walked up to the trio and asked Manny what was going on.

"Well are they?" Manny asked completely ignoring his mate's question.

"Yes they are still there now let us go!" Eddie yelled. The twins thrashing in an attempt to free themselves from the mammoth. Ellie put her trunk over Manny's and the mammoth immediately put the twins down who quickly let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey mom can we go out looking for berries?" Peaches asked her mother causing her to jump slightly. Ellie laughed before nodding her head in agreement and the duo left.

"Hey, I have something I want you two to do." Manny whispered to the possums. The two looked at each other deviously before turning to Manny and in a dark, sinister voice said,

"And what would that be?" Manny rolled his eyes.

"I want you two to go spy on Sid and Diego. Those two have been keeping secrets from us I know it. And I want to know what." Crash and Eddie looked at each other before looking back at the mammoth with blank expressions.

"And why would we do that?" Manny hit his head with his trunk before explaining,

"Because not only will you be screwing with Sid and Diego, but I won't pummel you two into the ground." Manny said, each word he said he slowly inched his face closer to the possums.

"Right. Like Ellie would ever let you do that." Crash said as a matter of factually.

"Do you see Ellie?" Manny asked. No of course he would never hurt the twins, but he wanted answers, and the two possums were just sneaky enough to get them for him.

"Let's go, Crash." Eddie said running away. Crash ran off after him.

"Right behind ya, bro!" Crash said. Manny gave out a sigh of relief before walking off towards where he saw his mate and daughter hed off too.

"Want to pelt them with rocks?" Eddie asked once they reached a tree that had a clear view of Diego and Sid and they were easily able to hear the duo.

"Nah. Not the right time. Plus, I'm kinda curious about them acting so, close lately too." Crash replied. Eddie nodded in agreement before the twins began to listen to the sloth and saber.

"I had another nightmare last night." Sid said, not a touch of emotion in his voice. Diego looked up at him and nuzzled his leg slightly. The twins, shocked by the display of affection, leaned in closer to better hear what the two were saying. In fact, Crash leaned so far in that he almost fell out of the tree, Eddie quickly caught him before he had. Diego's ears perked up for a second before he dismissed the rustling in the trees as the wind and told himself not to be so paranoid. 'I have to be paranoid. This is my little brother...' Diego thought.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Diego asked. So many emotions ran across the sloth's face before he finally decided that he did and began to tell him about it.

"It was when dad, almost killed that human. All that blood. That mans screams. His whimpers. I'd never seen anything like it. It was, horrifying." Diego nodded his head in understanding. Diego had dream-pt about that moment many times. "And then, they separated us. They just, separated us. All I wanted was to be with you. It was the only thing I would ever ask for, for years. My birthday, holidays. I just wanted my brother back." Sid said angrily. Diego's face was one of utmost sadness. He had felt the same, and even asked to be with Sid again just like the sloth had. Diego wrapped his forearms around the sloth as he began to cry tears of anger, sadness, and joy.

"I'm here now, Sid." This only caused Sid to cry more. Tears not of sadness or anger any longer, but of pure relief. Pure happiness. And nothing would take this moment away from the young sloth.

Crash and Eddie, who had heard the whole exchange, sat in the tree with their mouths agape. Brothers? Sid and Diego? How does that even work!? The twins had a million questions going around in their heads. Upon really registering what they had just heard, the two darted out of the tree and ran as fast as they could back to the herds cave.

"Manny! Manny!?" The twins yelled as they entered the cave.

"Where are they!?" Crash asked.

"MANNY!" Eddie yelled as loudly as he could, comically causing a few birds to leave their places perched upon the many tall trees.

"What!? Is everything okay? What happened!?" Manny yelled as he ran over to the twins closely followed by Peaches and Ellie.

"You will never guess what we just found out!" Eddie said.

"What?" Manny replied a little calmer.

"Sid and Diego are brothers!" The two said. The trio gave the two questioning looks before Manny turned away.

"Right. Call me again when you find real news." Manny said emphasizing the word, 'real.'

"No really! That's what they said! Ask them yourselves!" Eddie said pointing to Sid and Diego who had just walked up to the rest of the herd causing them to halt and look at the twins with confused expressions.

"Ask us, what exactly?" Diego asked.

"Crash and Eddie said they heard you say that you two were brothers. Now can you please tell them how ridiculous that is so we can move on with our day." Manny said expressionless. Sid looked at Diego with the most embarrassed expression.

"Were you two spying on us!?" Diego growled at the twins. The two wrapped their arms around each other yelling about how it was all Manny's idea and he told them to spy on the duo.

"You told them to spy on us?" Diego asked shocked. Ellie slapped Manny upside the head.

"I just wanted to know why you two are acting so buddy buddy all the sudden!" Manny said. Diego sighed before motioning for all of the herd members to gather around him and Sid. Even the twins, who had a moment before been very tempted to run, walked closer to Diego. Curiosity meets no bounds.

"I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you guys. Sid and I are step-brothers." Looks of surprise crossed over the herd but Diego continued on. "Well, it all started when my dad married my step mother. She had a son, and even though we weren't real brothers, we always felt as if we were..." The herd listened intently to the rest of Diego's story. No one's eyes wavered from the saber, everyone much too wrapped up in what Diego was saying, almost as if it was a twisted fairy tale. "...And here we are." Diego finished. For the first time within that hour, the herd moved their eyes from Diego to Sid who was sitting sadly next to his brother, tears threatening to spill out of his tightly shut eyes.

"Oh Sid." Ellie said when she saw the sloth begin to shake with sobs. Hearing about his parents, the humans, all of it hurt so much. Crash and Eddie wrapped their tiny arms around Sid's neck, the tree mammoths rubbing his back with their trunks, and Diego was nuzzling his brother's face and licking away his tears. No one moved away from each other for what seemed like hours. Tears were shed by everyone in the herd, 'it's okay's' and 'everything's alright now' were exchanged, and this was the first time in so long that Sid felt, complete. Loved. And he never wanted it to end.

"What a touching moment." A familiar voice said breaking the herd's sweet moment. Diego growled viciously and stood in front of his herd protectively.

"Mom, how did they find us!?" Peaches asked, her voice trembling from fear.

"I don't know sweety." Ellie replied.

There standing in front of the herd, gun out and ready to go, was one of the humans. "Don't worry. This won't hurt." Just then, the man shot the gun. A loud pop was heard and several screams came quickly after. "A lot." The man grinned evilly.

"Sid! Sid, are you okay!?" Crash and Eddie yelled as they jumped off Ellie's back to inspect their now wounded friend. Diego turned around fast as lightning, horrified to see his little brother lying on the ground, his hand clutching his shoulder as he coughed furiously, screaming out from the pain that erupted all over his body. Like someone pouring gasoline over him then lighting him on fire.

"No. NO!" Diego growled as he spun back around and charged for the man. The once smug, almost proud look on his face turned into one of horror as the saber sliced the his torso and bit hard and deep into his leg. The man whimpered and screamed but Diego didn't care. The only thing he was even remotely worried about at this point was his little brother.

"Come on buddy." Manny said as he picked up Sid and placed him gently on his back, the two possums quickly sitting by the sloth.

Just as the mammals began running off, the man quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it and the herd. Diego yelled for them to keep going as he ran back and knocked the gun from the human's hand, and running off towards his herd.

"Please can we stop running!" Sid cried out. "It hurts to much, please!" Manny stopped along with the rest of the herd and he carefully picked Sid up off his back.

"We need to get the bullet out." Ellie says inspecting the now quiet sloth.

"We'll do it!" Crash and Eddie said. No one argued since they were the ones to remove one from Diego earlier that day.

After a good while, the twins finally were able to remove the bullet from Sid's shoulder. Diego, feeling more than guilty, looked back towards where they had come. 'I wonder if he's still alive...' Diego said to himself. The saber looked back towards his brother who was standing, leaning all his weight on Manny, and he immediately remembered the time that Sid got the slash on his chest. 'This time, that human won't get away with hurting my brother.' Diego growled before beginning to walk of then he started sprinting.

Sid, horrified, yelled for Diego to stop. The saber continued on. Despite the amount of pain that he was in, Sid sprinted off towards Diego, showing remarkable speed considering past examples of the sloths inability to do more than waddle fast. Seeing his brother running after him, and knowing this would probably just make him worse, Diego stopped and turned towards Sid.

"Sid, go back." Diego said in a harsh voice causing Sid to flinch a little, but the sloth did not budge.

"No! You can't go back there!" Sid said desperately. Diego rolled his eyes before questioning why he couldn't.

"Because you are going to get yourself killed! For all you know more humans could be there!" Sid's eyes filled with tears as he dropped to the ground, clutching his wound. "I just got you back. I can't lose you again." Diego's face visibly softened as he went over and embraced his brother. Sid buried his face into the fur on Diego's chest, continuing to cry to from the thought of losing his brother again.

"I'm sorry, Sid." Diego said. "And I swear, you will never lose me again."

**So how did I do? Good, Bad? Let me know! Thank you again to KaylaDestroyer for allowing me to adopt her story! PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
